


[Podfic] You Push, I Push Back

by MistMarauder



Series: Soulmate AU (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Constipation, Everybody Lives, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: He’s nine years old when the words Oh good, we got us a Mexican appear curled around his left bicep, and his mama bursts into tears at the sight of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Push, I Push Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480395) by [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena). 



> Thank you so much, Hazel_Athena for permission to do this. I hope I don't completely disappoint you. *wipes tear*

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/noregfrhm66d3fs/Hazel_Athena_-_You_Push%2C_I_Push_Back.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kgmimh9267n3yvy/Hazel_Athena%20-%20You%20Push%2C%20I%20Push%20Back.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
